Her
by kayllahs
Summary: Steve Rogers is a newly singer at SHIELD RECORDS where he meets the incredible Natasha Romanoff, a song writer. He thinks he never met her until he realizes that he know her. Book I - Her
1. Disclaimer

SONGS USED ARE REAL SONGS

Sort of a musical

I'm hoping to write four books or more of this story.

Little warning, there'll be comments from Steve's pov

Credit to the owners of the songs obviously

Each chapters represent one song of an album and one book represent the album. Makes sense?

Feel free to check out my other stories!

Love and enjoy!


	2. I don't even know your name

**Chapter 1: I don't even know your name **

**_Steve's c__omments as he recalls the past_**

"Natasha," He pleaded as he looked at her. "Please, don't let the past ruin our future."

"Our future?" She questioned. "There's no future. Not since you walked out of my life."

"And that was a mistake-"

"You expect me to do what exactly? Forgive you?" She shook her head. "I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't. Now, please Steve. Leave." She told him before closing the door on his face. He sighed and turned back. He looked around at her beautiful front garden as he walked down the stairs of the porch. He can't believe that it happened, he lost her

– _**You must think she had good reasons to do so and she did, but you can't judge a story from a simple moment, right?**_ _**What am I saying? That is not what you must think, I think you are thinking about how all of this started.**_

It all started when he got this new job, this new career which changed his whole life. It was something that he had always wanted to do, he had always wanted to be a singer. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday when it actually happened 3 years and half ago.

He couldn't believe it at first, there he finally was after all those guitar lessons, after singing for two dollars in the cold streets of New York, after hoping for something that would probably never come. There he was, standing in the lobby of SHIELD RECORDS where so many people he fancied worked at. He had looked around the lobby and he was realizing, just now that his dream was coming to life and he was only 24 years old.

"Ah, Steve!" He heard Phil Coulson call out. He was the one who made this all possible. He approached him as he held out both of his hands and a smile played on his lips. "There you are, we were all waiting for you."

He smiled at him and walked towards where he stood. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, no! Call me Phil, please I'm not that old." He chuckled. "We set a whole team just for you in the conference room. Songwriters, musicians, all kinds of producers, everybody you may need!" He confessed before giving him a smile. "Anyway, enough talk. Come with me."

He nodded and rearranged my guitar case over his shoulder. Phil walked him through the building to the conference room. On the way, he initiated a small talk with him, he told me about how much he was excited and how much of a fan of mine he already was.

– _**Awkward, right? **_

He opened the door and pulled him inside the room as he settled his hand on his upper back. "Guys, there he is!" Coulson said enthusiastically.

Honestly, he felt weird. He was really not used to being so much praised from people. Never once did he think that he would be treated like this straight from the beginning of his career. He looked around the room and as he predicted, he didn't know anybody. Some people were sitting around the table and they all had their eyes on him except a red haired woman who was furiously writing something in her pink and gold notebook. Her hair was the first thing he noticed about her, that color was anything but common and oddly, she felt familiar even through he couldn't her face.

– _**Ah! Her…**_

"Go sit there." Coulson told him as he pointed out to the chair in front of the table.

He nodded and walked towards the table. He removed his guitar case from his shoulder and set it beside him as he sat down. "Hey?" He said waving awkwardly at everybody.

A brunette woman that was on his right stood up and held out a piece of paper for him to take. "Hi, Steve." She said. "My name is Peggy Carter and I am one of the official songwriters of SHIELD RECORDS. On this paper you'll find the instrumental of a song that I wrote days ago and I think it might fits you? Come on, go ahead, play it."

– _**Ah! Her, as well… **_

He accepted the paper for her and he looked into her eyes.

–_**I **__**thought sh**__**e a beautiful dame- girl- woman. Well, you understood **__**me**_.

Steve must admit, he felt kind of pressured by her. She immediately urged him on to play the instrumental. He thought they would've asked him what kind of musics he did or at least, what he wanted. He quickly brushed it off, it must be like that and it was his first day he didn't want to disappoint anybody.

He took his guitar from the guitar case and arranged the chords properly. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention and then started playing the instrumental as he followed the notes written on the sheet of paper. He thought that Peggy might start singing but she did nothing except nodded her head in agreement as he played.

Not to complain, but he doesn't just play guitar. He sings, too. He was supposed to do both, he wanted to do both. He looked up at the brunette and stopped playing the chords. "I don't see how-" He began talking but was interrupted by the voice of another woman.

"Play it again." She said. "The instrumental, I think I might have something."

He looked around the table to see who had talked and saw that it was the red haired woman from earlier. Now that he got to see her face, she really looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he already saw her. "Play it again." She repeated as she stood up and walked towards him. He did as he was asked and started playing Peggy's instrumental again. He waited for the mysterious woman to do whatever she wanted to.

– _**The first time I ever looked at her, or so I thought**_

She nodded slowly before she began to sing. "Tonight, I've got a chance to seek you out / A board set free from its key / you might freak out but baby he's child / And the lights are on center stage." He looked up to the woman and his fingers played the instrumental that they wanted. She was the one accompanying the sound of music, not the other way around. He was literally dumbfounded by her beautiful voice.

– _**What a perfect way to start the day, right?**_

"So get on this ride / You can say what you like." His fingers started playing a beat up melody as they totally forgot Peggy's initial one. "But we won't get this change again / Like a breath of fresh air / So deep under there, and I've waited for long / Let's it slow."

A smile appeared on her soft looking lips and her eyes locked with his. Her eyes, oh God, they the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life.

– _**UPDATE! 3 years after that, still the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen**_

"That's good." He complimented her.

– _**Good? It was amazing!**_

"It's not finished." She said and her actual voice was as beautiful as her singing voice. "But that was something just made up on the moment. Anyway, I think we should all introduce ourselves before we're actually getting started. I'm Natasha Romanoff and I am a songwriter."

Then, one by one, all of the people present in the room presented themselves. Only then, he didn't know that some of them would become friends and others foes.

– _**What a fool I have been**_

He said hi to each of them as he smiled politely. "Well, let's start." Natasha began. "Do you have any songs already written?"

He nodded and smiled. "I got a bunch."

"Let's hear them."

"What? All of them?" He said with wide eyes.

Natasha laughed nodding her head. "Yeah, that's what we are all here for, right?"

– _**Oh, what a laugh!**_

Steve looked at her and he swore he knew that laugh. He knew that woman, he had already met Natasha somewhere but he couldn't put where exactly. He nodded slowly and placed his fingers on the strings of his guitar and began playing the first song that he wrote that came up in his mind. Natasha was looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, you waited so long / Sometimes it's hard to stand out  
And you don't have to do anything else / But be yourself, oh." He started to sing that song he had written about a woman he had seen three times and who had always been nice to him.

Loki, one the musician present in the room used his MIDI controllers that was connected to the base to play some beats that accorded themselves perfectly with the song. "And you, you dressed up so nice / But all I could see was your eyes.  
And the crowd came and pulled you away / And then you were gone."

Everyone nodded in agreement at the song. "Oh, yeah / And I don't even know your name.  
All I remember is that smile on your face /And it'll kill me everyday." He sang the chorus."'Cause I don't even know your name"

"Ooh everywhere that I go / I'll see your face and it kills me to know" He played the guitar as he sang. "That you never know what you did to me /And now you were gone, yeah I can't stop thinkin' about you"

"'Cause I don't even know your name / All I remember is that smile on your face  
And it'll kill me everyday  
'Cause I don't even know your name / Yeah, I don't even know your name"

"I'm running, I'm searching / And I don't know where to start  
I'm dying my love you punched a hole right through my heart / And I won't stop, stop looking  
'Till I hold you in my arms / 'Cause I'm running, I'm running I'm running"

Natasha had her eyes on Steve and a smile played on her lips, he was just as she remembered.

"I'm running, I'm searching / And I don't know where to start  
I'm dying my love you punched a hole right through my heart /And I won't stop, stop looking  
'Till I hold you in my arms / 'Cause I'm running, I'm running I'm running"

"And I don't even know your name / All I remember is that smile on your face  
And it'll kill me everyday / 'Cause I don't even know your name" He finished with a smile as everybody cheered. He beamed at the fact that they all loved the song.

Natasha looked at Steve with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well," She began. "Now, you do know my name." She said with a smile.

He frowned slightly then a gasp left his lips as he recalled that she was the nice woman he had seen three times. This song was a song he had written about _her_.

– _**The first I ever wrote for her and one of the most beautiful**_


	3. Imagination

**REMINDER: The comments made are of Steve looking back a few years later to his singing debut. The underlined words, in the songs, are the changed lyrics. **

**Chapter 2: Imagination**

Steve had being going to SHIELD RECORDS for a month now, he was absolutely loving where this was going. He and the team have worked well together, they have already put up two songs and only one of them was recorded. He was going to record the second one today that he wrote a week and half ago.

– _**The best month of my life, it was totally amazing!**_

Natasha hadn't heard the new song yet, she had left for Washington to get one of the artists of the label. She knew this person apparently, they went at the same college from what he knew. He couldn't wait to see her again and talk to her. He only knew her for a little time but he loved coming to work and be with her almost all day long.

– _**I gotta admit, I missed her during that time… crazy right?**_

He walked into the studio and he greeted the few people he met on the way. He went inside the recording room and saw Bruce and Hope. They were the ones who took care of the audio production in SHIELD RECORDS, they took care of the records of the different artists the label had. "Hello, guys." He told them.

"Hey, Steve. Ready to start recording?" Hope asked as she picked up a pencil. She was sitting on one of the chairs with her legs crossed. She was a very forward woman, after all recording songs is incredibly expensive.

"Of course." He said and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Let's start." Bruce spoke up and opened the door for Steve. He thanked him and went inside the recording room. He took the headset and put it on his head. "Ready?" Hope asked through the comm.

Steve nodded and she gave him a thumb up before starting the instrumental of the song. He looked down at the paper sheet with the lyrics that somebody had already placed there. He waited a few seconds before he started to sing. "Oh, there she goes again / Every morning it's the same / You walk on by my house / I wanna call out your name."

"I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing / You got me thinking what we could because / I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true / Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you / This is typical of love / Can't wait anymore, I won't wait / I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever." He sang and a small smile appeared when he thought about who he wrote this song for.

– _**She is truly my muse, since day one- well day 31 but you got what I meant.**_

"In my dreams you're with me / We'll be everything I want us to be / And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time / Or is that just me and my imagination." He kept singing as he brought his hands up to his ears covered by the headset. He couldn't wait for Natasha's thoughts about the song, he kind of needed her approbation since she was the one he spoke about.

"We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking towards the ocean side / Our hands are gently intertwined / A feeling I just can't describe / All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not belong to something really beautiful / really beautiful." He closed his eyes as he let himself sing the song right from his heart.

"I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true / Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you / This is typical of love / Can't wait anymore, I won't wait / I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever."

He then went back to the chorus of the song. "In my dreams, you're with me / We'll be everything I want us to be / And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night / That we kiss for the first time / Or is that just me and my imagination / Imagination / Imagination / (Whoa, whoa, whoa)." He opened his eyes and he saw Natasha in the room with Bruce and Hope. She was listening to him with a smile on her lips. He locked eyes with her as he kept singing.

"In my dreams, you're with me / We'll be everything I want us to be / And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night / That we kiss for the first time / Or is that just me and my imagination / I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true / Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you." He finished the song and some more instrumental was heard.

When Bruce cut the song, Natasha opened the room and went inside. "That's a beautiful song." She told him after he removed the headset. She smiled at him and walked up to where he stood. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug which surprised him. He returned her embrace and said. "Whoa, thank you."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I see you did well when I was away."

"I was inspired." He replied giving her _the_ soft look. "How was your trip?"

"It was good, the girls are back at home." She said with a proud smile.

He frowned at her slightly, not really understanding _who_ the girls were. "Who?" He asked to show her he didn't know who she was currently talking about.

"A girl band, they were supposed to go into our label but another one got them. So they sent me to get them." She told him. "And I succeeded."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did they send you?"

Natasha smiled brightly and looked softly into his eyes. "Because I knew them so I would be the better one to convince them." She told him with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good." He replied. "I missed having you around."

She was slightly surprised by his declaration, slightly. Before she could say that she had missed him as well, they were interrupted.

"Look, lovebirds, it's nice listening to you talk but we gotta hurry up. You're not the only artist." Bruce said through the microphone. "Wanna listen?"

"Of course." Natasha said before Steve could reply.

Bruce gave them a thumb up before playing the music. They both listened to it and smiled. "We should go work on the second verse." Natasha said after the music ended.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed with her before walking to one of the instruments room.

"Okay, this should be good. Sing it again." Natasha said as she began playing the guitar for the second verse.

Steve nodded with a smile on his lips. "We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side / Our hands are gently intertwined / A feeling I just can't describe / All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful / So damn beautiful." He sang again the second verse with the few changes they made together.

Natasha stopped playing the guitar and set it aside. "I think it sounds better that way, don't you?" She asked with a soft tilt of her head."

– _**She never ceased to amaze me, how was she able to make the song better by just changing a few words? You see, that's one of the reasons that I fell in love with her.**_

"Yes, yes." He agreed. "This is so much better. You're incredible."

Natasha chuckled and shook her head amusingly. "It isn't hard to do. What you did is incredible, that song is really sweet. The woman you must have written it for should feel honored."

"I hope she is." He said before adding. "Would you like to go get a coffee?"

She pursed her lips and looked down at floor with a smile on her lips. She thought about the answer she'd give him and looked up back at him. A teasing smirk appeared on her face. "Only if you answer this question I really want to ask you." "

He smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "Go ahead."

"Earlier you said you missed me. Did you mean that?" She gently asked and softly bit her lip from inside.

"Every word. You are a great person and I really enjoy your company." He genuinely replied and smiled brightly when he noticed that Natasha's cheeks turned a slight pink.

– _**Okay, just hear me out, Natasha blushing is literally the cutest thing in the world. Cuter than baby Yoda. Yep I said it.**_

"Then how come you haven't asked me out on date yet?" She raised her eyebrows amusingly and the smirk on her face was still present.

Steve looked at her and now it was his turn to blush. He slowly licked his lips and stood up. He walked towards her and sat down next to her. He leaned in softly. "What would be your answer if I did ask you?"

Natasha leaned in as well and they were merely inches away from one another. "What do you think?" She questioned in a soft voice and her emerald eyes were locked into his baby blue ones.

– _**And that's how we started dating, peeps. **_


End file.
